The long term objectives of this proposal are aimed at the development of new composition(s) to be used for the prophylactic treatment/prevention of poison ivy contact dermatitis in sensitive individuals. Poison ivy/poison oak and another related species poison sumac are the main cause of occupational hazards for outdoor workers in the United States. Most of the products on the market today are aimed at applying a chemical barrier prior to being exposed to these plants or directed toward symptomatic treatment of the dermatitis. The products proposed in this application will be directed towards treatment of individuals who have never been exposed to poison ivy and therefore inducing tolerance in these individuals (equivalent to immunization) and/or towards prophylactic treatment of already sensitive individuals, perhaps using a single injection prior to each season. The aims, therefore of this proposal will be to prepare (synthesize) different derivatives with enhanced physical and formulation characteristics, testing of these products (or at least 1 selected agent) in the guinea pig animal model for efficacy as a proof of concept. The results of this work will form the basis for a Phase II application directed toward optimization of formulation, dosage and route of administration as well as carrying out stability, pharmacokinetics and preclinical toxicology/developmental activities. This proposal addresses a major public health problem, namely contact allergic dermatitis and promises the development of an effective agent to address this problem. [unreadable] [unreadable]